


Two Moons

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Anniversary, Gen, MAMA Era Powers (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: The supermoon rises; and with it, the legendary guardians assemble





	Two Moons

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to do something for EXO's 7th Anniversary - and so I dusted off this ol' WIP and managed to whip it together into somewhat of a shape. Literally don't @ me if you think it's shitty, it was quick and fun, because I'm absolutely /swamped/ with work. Between work training irl and fic fests and stuff, plus birthdays and parties, and- Really. So much stuff going on. So leAVE T ALONE ;O;  
> (Nah, please kudos and comment and feed a starving writer, iluwuy'all, babz)

_Monday, April 2nd _

 “Does anybody know why we have supermoons?”

 Distracted, Jongin sat and doodled little wolves into his notepad, only listening with one ear to what the teacher was saying. He was not really interested in supermoons, no matter how excited his Science teacher was about them.

 “It’s closer to Earth?”

 “Great answer! As you might know, the moon rotates around Earth not in a circular orbit, but an elliptic orbit. So when the moon is closest to Earth on this elliptic orbit and it’s a full moon, we call it a supermoon due to the obvious size difference from normal full moons. It’s really cool, actually, and there happens to be a supermoon at midnight between Saturday and Sunday. I think you should check it out, there’s supposed to be good weather, and the field behind the school is a great place to witness it!”

 Yeah, Jongin was probably not going to do that… He would much rather read, or maybe sleep, than stand out on a field and probably freeze his butt off, just to see a big moon.

 The bell rung, and Jongin began to gather his things to put into his backpack. It was _finally_ lunch, and there was supposed to be chicken for food today so Jongin could not wait!

 “So, are you going to watch it?”

 Jongin threw a glance to his side, raising an eyebrow at Taemin.

 “What do you think?” Jongin said, making Taemin chuckle.

 “Probably not,” Taemin answered, and Jongin nodded as he put the last book away, closing his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder. “I know you’re not really interested, but you should go see it, it seems really cool!”

 “Nobody else wants to go watch it with you?” Jongin guessed, very amused by how Taemin was trying to sell the supermoon in with him.

 Groaning, Taemin’s shoulders dropped, an annoyed expression on his face. “No! I’ve asked literally _everyone_ , but nobody wants to go! You’re actually my last hope, Jongin, so I really need you to say yes. Please?”

 “Hm, I’ll have to think about that…,” Jongin hummed, ignoring Taemin’s whining as he continued on towards his goal - chicken.

 Passing by their lockers to put away their bags for now, Jongin’s eyes were caught by the slight shimmering at the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he thought he saw something, like a faint distortion like the ones on hot roads in the summer, but as he blinked, it disappeared.

 How strange. Maybe he really should not stay up late reading when he had a day full of classes the next day…

 “Ready to go?” Taemin asked, bringing Jongin back to the present. “There’s chicken today, you know.”

 “Yeah, I know, of course I know,” Jongin snorted, throwing his bag into his locker and slamming the door closed.

 

 “Ah, I must be really tired…,” Jongin sighed, rubbing at his eyes and stretching as a yawn overtook him, feeling so incredibly full in that half-bad way. Goddamn you, chicken, for tasting so nice!

 “I’m guessing you were up late last night reading?” Taemin guessed, not even needing the confirmation from Jongin before continuing. “You’ll probably need to wear glasses all the time by the time you’re twenty, idiot.”

 “Honestly, I might need them already,” Jongin mumbled, blinking yet another shimmer away. “I keep seeing like shimmerings in the air? Anyway, too tired and too blind, I guess.”

 “It’s a good thing you’ve still got your looks, oh, wait, you don’t,” Taemin said, patting Jongin’s cheek before his hand was swatted away.

 “You’re only dissing yourself considering how alike people think we look,” Jongin pointed out, making Taemin purse his lips.

 “Whatever,” was the very eloquent reply Jongin received. “Hey, isn’t that Chanyeol-hyung? He seems to be in a hurry.”

 Turning around, Jongin looked towards the corridor running alongside the cafeteria - and sure enough, there the taller was, walking as quickly as he could while trying not to lose the shorter man speed-walking beside him. It did not take long before they were out of sight, but Jongin looked after them for a while longer.

 “I wonder what’s happened…,” Jongin mumbled, mostly to himself than anyone else.

 

 The answer to what had happened came later, during Jongin’s last class.

 “Did you hear? A junior apparently collapsed all of a sudden in class, and they say he was _glowing_.”

 “That’s such bullshit, honestly. How the hell could he be glowing? He probably fainted and now his asshole classmates are playing it up just to be able to spread rumors.”

 “No, really, my sister is in his class, and she said it was really weird! For real, I promise!”

 “Which junior was it?”

 “Byun Baekhyun, apparently.”

 Ah, Byun Baekhyun, one of Chanyeol’s closest friends. That explained the obvious hurry Chanyeol had been in earlier.

 Jongin hoped the junior was okay, though, he seemed like a nice person from the few times Jongin had talked to Chanyeol with Baekhyun there as well.

 

_Tuesday, April 3rd _

 “You’re looking tired.”

 Raising his head, Jongin glanced over at Taemin, before putting his head back down on top of his arms.

 “Exciting book,” was all Jongin gave in answer, but it was enough for Taemin.

 “Ah, so you stayed up late reading?” Taemin asked, before tsking. “You’re a sophomore, Jongin, you need to make sure to get enough sleep and study a lot, so you can get good grades!”

 “My grades are fine,” Jongin muttered down into his desk.

 “Well, you’re not wrong there,” Taemin mumbled, before Jongin felt the other drape over him. “So, what book is it you’re reading? Anything exciting, and by exciting I mean by my standards, not yours.”

 “I actually think you’d like it,” Jongin said, turning his head a little to be able to speak somewhat easier. “There’s superheroes, but they’re all bad. Like, their powers sort of corrupt them? And there’s an organization that’s out to kill them to stop them, but they’re all normal people, so they need to come up with really good plans to fight them. Really nice, and the main character is really funny. Exactly your type of humor.”

 “Bad superheroes? Like villains?” Taemin noted, a laughter in his voice. “But that sounds pretty fun. You mind me borrowing it after you’re done?”

 Jongin snorted at that. “When have I _ever_ minded you borrowing my books to read?”

 “Never,” Taemin said, and this time he actually laughed.

 Opening his eyes for a second, Jongin saw the shimmering by the door leading into the classroom, but he quickly shut his eyes again, and it disappeared into blackness.

 

 Unfortunately, Jongin could not keep his eyes closed forever. At one point, he had to open them again, once more being forced to witness the unexplainable shimmering distortions. They were more than yesterday, staying for a little longer and requiring Jongin to blink several times to clear them away.

 They had to be because of lack of sleep, there was no other explanation for them and the strange feeling inside of him that accompanied the shimmerings, and Jongin vowed to himself to go to bed early tonight.

 He could not continue like this.

 

_Wednesday, April 4th _

 The entire school was abuzz, rumors floating around like flies in the air, spreading from one classroom and to the next. It did not take long before the rumors reached Jongin, and even though he tried to ignore them, he could not completely shut them out.

  _“They said he almost burned the entire house down.”_

_“What, for real? But why?”_

_“Nobody knows, but that’s not the freaky part. Apparently he didn’t use any matches or gasoline or anything like that.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean that this dude somehow managed to almost burn an entire house down with nothing but his own two hands. Like spontaneous combustion or whatever it’s called.”_

_“Okay, yeah, no, that’s impossible. Bullshit.”_

_“No, it’s for real! The firemen were really shocked, because they couldn’t find any evidence of him starting the fire in any normal way!”_

_“Whatever, I don’t believe it.”_

 That was strange, to say the least. Doodling in his notebook, Jongin continued to listen, even though he found it ridiculous.

  _“Okay, but listen, I’m honestly kind of believing it. They’re saying that it was Byun Baekhyun’s friend. You know, the guy that fainted last Monday, and that they said was glowing? That can’t be a coincidence.”_

 Pen freezing in the middle of a line, Jongin tensed up, thoughts running a million miles an hour inside of his head.

 Byun Baekhyun’s friend? Do Kyungsoo - or Chanyeol?

 But no, that had to be impossible, why was Jongin even entertaining the possibility that someone, _Chanyeol_ on top of that, managed to start a fire without any tools? Spontaneous combustion was not a thing, and Chanyeol did not have any super powers.

 Ridiculous.

 

 But as Jongin saw Do Kyungsoo wandering around the hallways all alone, shoulders pulled up and entire posture _screaming_ tension, Jongin started to think that maybe Chanyeol was involved. He still could not believe that Chanyeol had almost burned an entire house down on his own, but there seemed to be something going on.

 

 It was as Jongin was on his way to his locker that a particular strong shimmering had him stopping in his track. In the middle of it, he could faintly see the school - but it was not quite _his_ school. The same, but different in some way. Jongin could not quite put his finger on it, but there was this feeling inside of him that told him that it was different…

  _“Hey, somebody just got pushed into the pool!”_

 Yanking out of whatever trance he had sunk into as he stared, Jongin watched as people ran past him, that excitement about witnessing drama filling them all.

  _“Oh my god, poor thing… I honestly don’t understand why people do shit like that, like, what do they get out of it? Is it fun to see someone get all wet and have their things destroyed? If anything it’s stupid since it just creates more evidence of the bullying.”_

_“Yeah, I totally agree with you. So stupid.”_

 Still not quite over the shimmering, Jongin slowly began to make his way to his locker once more, seeing as the shimmering disintegrated into thin air, leaving behind nothing but the school he was currently in. Safe, the same old corridors he had walked through for years now.

  _“He got really lucky, none of his stuff got destroyed by the water.”_ _  
_ _“That’s insane luck, honestly. They’re saying he didn’t even get wet, maybe he didn’t fall in, then?”_

_“I hope he didn’t, that would’ve sucked so much. Still shitty someone tried to.”_

 A sudden thought flashed through Jongin’s mind, leaving him shivering even in the warmth of the building.

 What if the school was haunted? What if they were getting closer to the death anniversary of some furious ghost out to get revenge, by fucking with Jongin’s head and attacking other people?

 It was honestly a more plausible explanation than anything else Jongin could come up with. Maybe he should cut down a bit on the horror movies.

 

_Thursday, April 5th _

 The shimmerings were getting worse.

 Staying in place for longer, they now featured moving shapes. Jongin could not quite distinguish them, but he had a feeling that they might be figures, like humans.

 Humans walking past him where they were not supposed to.

 Jongin was having a harder time convincing himself that he was simply suffering from lack of sleep - even though he desperately clung to that explanation.

 

 “Be glad we didn’t pick the history class this year,” Taemin said as he joined Jongin by their shared table.

 “Why?” Jongin asked, happy about the distraction his best friend could provide him from the shimmering distortions filled with things that should not be there.

 “Apparently some kind of vortex or shit occurred outside of their classroom, breaking all of the windows and sending the shards flying inside,” Taemin answered, and Jongin froze in place. “Such back luck, too, it happened as they were singing happy birthday for one of the girls in the class too. One hell of a way to celebrate turning one year older, I have to say.”

  _Wait a minute._

 “Sehun’s in that class,” Jongin whispered, worry starting to fill him as he looked over at Taemin.

 “He is?” Taemin asked, turning to Jongin, and Jongin could see his own worry mirrored in Taemin’s eyes. “But he’s got to be fine, they said no one was seriously injured. He’s fine.”

 Jongin just nodded, truly hoping Taemin was right.

 “No serious injuries, so he should be fine.”

 Jongin let Taemin continue to convince them both of Sehun’s wellbeing, ignoring the horror slowly dripping through his veins.

 

_Friday, April 6th _

 Today, Jongin started to see figures, sometimes even faces. They were moving through so familiar yet not corridors and rooms, not at all matching what was going on around Jongin, and that scared him.

 Every now and then, a face would appear, clearer than the others yet not by much, and a calmness would wrap around Jongin. As if saying that it was okay, he did not need to worry. But then they would disappear as he blinked, leaving him with a sinking stomach once more.

 At least there were no rumors today. Jongin was sick and tired of rumors at this point. They brought with them no good, just more ominous feelings gathering inside of him, biding their time until they could wash over him like a tidal wave and drown him.

  _Something_ was happening, and Jongin did not know what it was, but he knew that he did not like it. He wanted to go back to Sunday again, before all of this started to happen, he wanted to start over again and have a normal boring week in school. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control, and Jongin _did not like it._

 It was during the class right after lunch that it happened. Not another rumor being spread, no, but something just as shaking - if not more - and without a doubt connected to everything else. Because yes, Jongin had to face the facts, it was all connected. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, the senior, Sehun. Himself.

 And so, when the earthquake hit, without any forewarning, Jongin knew that this was also connected. Something was happening, and he was without a doubt part of it, no matter how much he disliked it.

 There was nothing else to do for him than accepted it, though, so accept it he did as he hid beneath his desk, the sound of the building creaking and objects falling mixing together with the sound of screaming.

 

_Saturday, April 7th_

 Jongin had no idea what he was doing at the mall a Saturday afternoon - but nevertheless, there he was, following Taemin around and sipping on a slushie.

 The shimmering was near constant by now, appearing in small bursts all around Jongin. Every now and then, they opened larger, allowing him to see other people through them. He did not recognize them, not at all, was positive he had never seen them before, but _instinctively_ he knew them. He could not say their names, but he for sure _knew_ them.

 Every now and then, the shimmering would show a boy, pretty-faced and reminding Jongin of a deer. But unlike the other ones Jongin saw, this boy would turn and look at him, _straight_ at him, as if he could see Jongin as well. They would sustain eye contact for a while, before the shimmering wavered, and disappeared.

 But each and every time it happened, Jongin got a distinct feeling that this was important, that these happenings were

 “Hey, are you okay?”

 Taemin’s voice quickly brought Jongin back to his reality, _their_ reality, and he looked over at his best friend in confusion.

 “Uh, yeah, why?” Jongin asked, taking another sip of his nearly completely melted drink.

 “You seem a bit… Distracted, I guess?” Taemin answered, shrugging a little. “Are you feeling okay?”

 Jongin opened his mouth to answer with a ‘yes’, but he quickly closed it again, tilting his head as he truly considered the question.

 “I’m feeling a bit strange? But all in all I’m fine,” Jongin finally answered, ignoring the shimmering he could see out of the corner of his eye, focusing his entire attention on Taemin. “But yeah, a bit distracted, I’m sorry.”

 “Don’t worry about it,” Taemin said, giving Jongin a smile. “Do you want to leave?”

 Shaking his head, Jongin took another sip, before hooking his arminto Taemin’s and pulling him along.

 “Nah, I’m fine,” Jongin reassured his best friend. “Come on, where do you want to go next?”

 

_Sunday, April 8th_

 This kind of strange feeling followed Jongin throughout the entire day. Even as he tried to focus on other things, he kept zoning out, sinking down into a sort of trance until being woken up again - and going right back down.

 The closer it got to the time he was supposed to meet Taemin, the easier Jongin was distracted, and the more energetic he became, which was somewhat of a contradiction Jongin felt.

 Realizing that he would not get much done, Jongin put his book away and sat down in his window seat to look out into the darkening evening. He felt drawn to it, to be honest, an excited buzzing in his very soul that grew more and more. Like a premonition, telling him that soon, _soon_ , something was about to happen.

 By the time Taemin texted him to let him know he was outside, Jongin felt honest relief. Rushing down the stairs, Jongin called out a bye to his parents, quickly pulling on his shoes and not even bothering with putting on his jacket, just grabbing it before slipping out through the door.

 “Uh, you seem surprisingly excited about an event you just a week ago was _very_ ambivalent about,” was the first thing Taemin said as Jongin jogged over, trying to wrestle his jacket into place.

 “Shut up,” Jongin muttered as he reached Taemin, and they headed towards the school. Probably the only time Jongin would ever even think about going to his school during a late Sunday night, to be honest. “Everyone kept talking about it, of course I’d end up being excited about it!”

 “Hey, dude, I’m not complaining, just messing with you,” Taemin said, wobbling to the side to knock his shoulder into Jongin’s. “I’m happy you’re finally joining me in my excitement!”

 “You’re annoying,” Jongin mumbled, exaggerating his pout massively.

 “And you’re a baby,” Taemin said with a laugh, slinging an arm around Jongin’s shoulders. “Now, let’s hurry up, we don’t want to miss the moon!”

 “Because a supermoon is so easy to miss,” Jongin joked - but he did agree. He wanted them to hurry, he almost _needed_ to get to the field as soon as possible.

 The strange feeling inside of him was tugging him forwards, urging him on, so Jongin simply let Taemin pull him along faster.

 

 There were a lot of people gathering at the field, ranging from families to groups of friends, all coming together to watch the supermoon. Jongin recognized several people from their school, greeting the ones he knew, but more than distracted from it all by the sudden serenity that filled him.

 He was right where he needed to be, obviously.

 “Hey, look, it’s Sehun,” Taemin said as they reached the middle of the field, dragging Jongin along to the other boy. “Sehun!”

 With a jerk, Sehun turned to face them, shock on his face that quickly melted away as he spotted them, lifting a hand in a greeting.

 “Are you okay, dude?” Taemin asked as they reached Sehun, obviously looking over the boy.

 “Huh?” Sehun said, confused, before it seemed to click, realization filling his eyes. “Oh, yeah, the accident? Yeah, I didn’t get hit by any of the glass, actually, I was really lucky.”

 “That’s a relief,” Taemin said with a smile, before nodding towards the sky. “So you’re interested in the supermoon as well?”

 “Sorta, I guess?” Sehun answered, but it was an obvious question. “I hadn’t really decided if I was going or not, but today I just got this feeling that I should go here? Or I guess more like I _needed_ to be here.”

 Startling, Jongin looked over at Sehun, wondering if the other had felt the same as he had. The restlessness, followed by the calmness.

 “Ah, really?” Taemin said with a chuckle. “Just like Jonginnie, then. He was pretty sceptic about it all, but then today he was suddenly almost more excited by this than I was!”

 The look Sehun sent Jongin told him everything he needed to know.

 Not noticing the sudden change in atmosphere, Taemin said hello to people gathering around them, making some small talk as they waited for the moon. Feeling a tug to his left, Jongin looked over, finding the senior that had been pushed into the pool standing by his own, eyes trained on the night sky. That was strange…

 A little behind the senior stood Chanyeol, flanked by Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, the three of them also looking towards the sky, and when Jongin looked back at Sehun, he saw that the boy was also staring upwards.

 Slowly, Jongin turned his face forwards, letting his eyes travel from the Earth and upwards, until they settled on the moon. Somewhere off to his side, he could hear Taemin exclaim in amazement, but Jongin could not focus on it, all of his focus stolen by the large, pale disk hanging low over the horizon.

 The shimmering appeared all around Jongin, fizzing through him, and he knew without looking that the six people he had been seeing through the shimmering were appearing, getting closer to his reality.

 Reaching out a hand, Jongin spread his fingers, filling the shining moon. It was nearing its apex, soon in its supposed place. Just a little… Bit… Longer-

  _There._

 Clenching his hand into a fist, Jongin felt a surge of power rush through him at the same time as the moon turned black, flames in purple surrounding the edges and pulsating into white.

 Letting his arm fall to his side, Jongin looked around, only now realizing that the masses of people watching the supermoon had disappeared, leaving only twelve people left standing.

 Looking back towards the moon, Jongin noticed that it had been replaced by two crescents, prongs pointing towards each other, the very tips touching.

 Two moons.

 Beneath the moon stood a lone tree, dry leaves clinging to grey branches. It was obvious that the tree needed help, and without thinking, Jongin moved towards it. He could sense the others following him, until they were all standing in a circle around the tree, hands reaching out for each other, to clasp and hold tight.

 The last person to join the circle was Baekhyun, standing across from Jongin. Reaching out, he accepted the hands offered for him, and as soon as the circle was completed, Jongin felt another surge of power rush through him, stronger this time.

 The very air seemed to vibrate in front of him, distorting the trunk of the tree, before finally sparkling to life and forming a symbol in front of him.

  _His_ symbol, the very symbol representing Jongin. Similar symbols appeared in front of each and every person standing in the circle, and as the last one was lit, they all simultaneously exploded, snapping their heads backwards from the force of it.

 The light shot upwards, gathering above the crown of the tree, forming two halves. They floated around each other for a few seconds, like mini moons, before smashing together in yet another explosion, forging the heart of the tree.

 Starting by the roots, color crept up the trunk like vines, all the way out to the tips of each and every leaf, until the tree was brought back to its multicolored glory, shining so bright even in the darkness.

 Finally, the tree of life was whole, and the guardians reunited to lead the way into a new world, a new world that will spring from the world purged from all evil by the twelve guardians and their legendary forces.

 

~*~

  
_Thank you for continuing to make great music, EXO._

_You went from being called SM’s first flop, through losing three members and three dating scandals, continuously getting bashed due to mistranslations and ill intent,_

_the latest rumors pointing towards involvement in probably the biggest scandal involving K-pop figures ever -_

_but you've survived through it all and continued to show just how much you love doing what you do, and how /good/ you are at it._

_And even though it sometimes seems like the entire world is against us, EXO-L will stand side by side with EXO and get through it all,_

_because we are one, and we'll continue to support you in any way we can, to thank you for the happiness you're bringing us._

_Thank you for these seven years, and to many more years to come!_

**Author's Note:**

> And so, EXO debuted, and through their music spread world peace. Ugh, we stan powerful legends, thank you for blessing us, kings!  
> (Did anybody notice my self-insert by the way, lmao? Remember when my birthday is? ;) also, the book Jongin is reading and Taemin is supposed to borrow is Steelheart by Brandon Sanderson, #shamelesspromo, I really recommend giving it a try if you like reading about superheroes and shit. The main character really is one of the funniest main characters I've ever read about, and one of my absolute faves ever. So, uh, yeah.)  
> (Also, Pixie, if you're reading this - do you recognize this mess? I told you about it, and you were very confused xD hopefully it's making more sense now!)


End file.
